


Just Sleep

by Ellejabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Raising Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: Remus didn't want to open the door but he almost closes it when he find Sirius back a kidnapped harry under his coat.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: RS Fix It Fest 2020





	Just Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is loosely based on [this comic](https://carolsdrawing.tumblr.com/post/140294449927) by [carolsdrawing](https://carolsdrawing.tumblr.com).  
> .

He nearly didn’t open the door when the bell started buzzing at nearly 2:30am Halloween night. It was November, really, new and born scared into their troubled world, but Remus still couldn’t shake the spook in the air. That lingering haunted, hunted feeling of All Hallows Eve. He nearly didn’t open the door because it was late and he was tired and heart sick. He nearly didn’t open the door because the air was wrong and hung heavy and foreboding. He nearly didn’t open the door, until he did. Because knowing was always better than wondering, and a threat rarely had the courtesy to buzz in. 

Sirius Black was on his doorstep. He looked thin, and covered in soot, and wild. He looked alive though, which was more than Remus had known before he opened the door, more than he had known for months as Sirius and Lily and James had gone into hiding. He looked -- terrified. Remus had only seen that look on his face twice before, once in the summer of fifth year when Sirius had finally left home for good, and once less than a year ago when a raid gone wrong had left them separated, certain the other was dead. It was a look that only meant bad things and Remus almost closed the door again in defense of it. 

“Remus,” Sirius’ voice was cracked and thick. Remus noticed then the puffiness of his eyes, their bloodshot hue. 

“Who died?” he said flatly, mechanically. 

Sirius opened his mouth but looked like he was choking on the words. At last he swallowed, eyes wet and breathing hysterical. 

“James,” he managed and could not help the gasp of horror he let out, “and...Lily.”

Remus gaped at him, certain it must be a joke, certain Sirius would never joke about this. He reeled feeling almost light headed with it, disconnecting and reconnecting faster than he could process. They both just breathed, fast and hard together for several moments.

“And Harry?” Remus whispered involuntarily. 

“Remus--” that wild, manic look was back in Sirius’ eye. Remus almost choked on the horror of it. Inconceivable, incomprehen--

“Remus,” Sirius said again and Remus’s eyes managed to refocus on the man in front of him. “Remus I...I…” Sirius gave up and opened his coat wide enough for Remus to see the child inside it, asleep and very much alive. 

“Sirius, what the fuck?” Remus squacked, shrill and too loud. Sirius gave him a panicked look. 

“I stole him.”

“You what?” 

“I stole him,” Sirius repeated. 

“How could you steal him? His parents are,” Remus gagged on the word, “you’re his legal guardian, Sirius.”

“Hagrid, said Dumbledore--”

“Wait, Hagrid was there? Where?”

“Yes, and he said Dumbledore had sent him to collect Harry,”

“Collect him? Like a package,” Remus spat.

“Right? And I just--it just--they were dead and he was wailing as I held him and I said--” Sirius’ breathing was so sharp and ragged he couldn’t continue.

“You said what, Sirius?” Remus almost shouted.

“I said, ‘Dumbledore can pry him from my cold dead hands and then I got on the bike and ran.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know.”

“Oh my GOD.”

“I know.” 

“You stole Harry Potter.”

“I know.” Sirius looked a bit like he might pass out. What with the panting and shouting and the crying. He held Harry out to Remus and without thinking Remus took him. Something hardened in Sirius’ expression, “I have to go.”

Remus blanched, his hand shooting out to grip Sirius’ arm. 

“No, stay,” he choked out “you can’t leave me here like this, with him.” He looked down at Harry. They stood like that for a moment, eyes locked in a silent confrontation, finally that inexplicable anger seemed to leach out of Sirius and he sagged against Remus. 

Overwhelmed and a still very confused Remus stood aside. Sirius walked past him and then flung himself onto the dingy mattress in Remus’ one room apartment. Remus adjusted his grip on the baby, shut the door, and followed sitting down on the bed next to Sirius with more grace but no less enthusiasm. His mind reeled with questions, but none of them seemed able to resolve themselves into anything of sense. He caught himself staring at the digital clock as it ticked from one minute to the next. 

“What--” he muttered finally, but when he turned to look at Sirius he found him fast asleep. He lay on his front, getting blood and soot all over Remus’ sheets and for a several moments Remus seriously entertained the notion of waking him and demanding more answers, or of owling Dumbledore to come get them both but as he hesitated he too felt exhaustion begin to pull at the edges of his resolve and almost without conscious decision he lay down next to Sirius, Harry between them and drifted off to sleep. 

\--------------

Remus dreamt of the moon. Howling and gnashing his teeth in impotent fury. In his dream the wolf was in the forbidden forest and though it had miles to run in, it tore at its own flesh instead as if he was trapped in the shack or his parent’s basement. It tore until it was bloody and exhausted and then it began to keen a miserable, heart wrenching sound and the feeling of sorrow was profound in the way it can only be in a dream, ceritan, absolute. He woke slowly after that, cheeks embarrassingly wet and heart hurting and then he opened his eyes to a baby in his bed, a boy that had thought might never speak to him again. He wished he’d stayed asleep. 

A light cough startled him badly. He rolled over, grabbing his wand, and promptly fell out of the bed. When he had recovered himself enough to point his wand at the figure seated in his only chair he found himself staring into twinkling light blue eyes. 

“Professor,” trying to gather his dignity. It was nowhere to be found.

“Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore said and inclined his head in greeting. 

“Um…” Remus fumbled, “what are you… which is to say--how did you…”

“I’m here to collect Harry,” Dumbledore said mildly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “I assume you know his parents are dead?” 

“I-- yes, um, Sirius said and… how sir?” he didn’t want to know, “what happened?” he had to ask. 

“They were betrayed,” Dumbledore said, still in that quiet mild voice. 

Remus noticed then, the wand held idly in his left hand. Forgotten to the casual eye but upon closer examination trained deftly upon the bed, on Sirius. 

“Sirius,” Remus breathed, gingerly gathering Harry into his arms and scooting away from the bed where the other man still slept. Harry snuffled quietly and turned into Remus’ neck. 

“Yes,” Dumbledore said, “he was their secret keeper.”

Remus felt bile rise in his throat and his skin go cold and clammy. He couldn’t take his eyes off where Sirius’ long hair spilled across his pillow, the peaceful, boyish look his face held now, only in sleep. 

“No,” Remus said, finally, disbelief clawing at him, “he wouldn’t.”

“He did,” Dumbledore said sharply. Remus gazed at them both in horror. No one moved for several seconds, Remus reeling, Sirius sleeping, and Dumbledore seemingly lost in thought.

“Yet,” Dumbledore began again and Remus started, “I see taking the boy but why bring him to you? Unless you’re both traitors?--” Remus opened his mouth in protest but Dumbledore stopped him with a look “--Which I know you are not, Remus, but then why bring the boy to you? Why not finish his masters work?” 

This conversation had all gotten a little bit beyond Remus and his still groggy grain struggled to catch up.

“Because I’m not the traitor.”

Both men snap their attention to where Sirius is propping himself on an elbow, wiping his hair out of his face. Remus sees Dumbledore’s wand hand stiffen but otherwise nothing about his posture changes, his expression remains calm. 

“Ah, Mr. Black. You’ll understand my suspicion I hope.” Sirius grimaces but to Remus’ surprise he nods. Sirius has always been bad with authority and this difference is startling. 

“I know it looks bad,” he says, “but please give me a chance to explain.” His eyes flicked between the two of them until Dumbledore nodded slightly, then he launched into his tale.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @iboughtaplant for the beta you can find her on Tumblr [here](https://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com) or on AO3 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST).  
> 


End file.
